It Has Always Been You
by animef0rlife
Summary: It's been two years since Makoto and Haru have talked, so why is Haru suddenly showing up on his doorstep? (I suck at summaries. Rated M for later chapters. Violence will be included.)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is my first fic so go easy on me? This does include domestic violence, so if that bothers you, please don't read. The idea popped into my head earlier today, and I don't know how I feel about writing violence, but I could write worse things. (Which I won't). But yay! Slight HaruxRin in the beginning and then after that, mainly HaruxMakoto! So this will be a multi-chapter fic, but I may not continue it, depending on the response. And as of right now, I won't be writing smut, but that may change! Un-beta'd. I am open to constructive criticism.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Free! sadly.  
~~~~

It Has Always Been You  
Chapter 1

Makoto was woken up to three sharp knocks on his door. Groaning, he looks over at his clock, it revealing to him in bright blue numbers that is it 3:36 in the morning. "Who would come to my house at four in the morning?" He thought slightly bitterly as he got up from bed. The storm that was currently raging outside whipped rain and wind against the side of his house.

Makoto reached the door and unlocked it, not bothering to look through the peep hole, as the rain would make it impossible to see through anyhow. Out of all the possibilities running through his head about who might be behind that door, he definitely didn't ponder on the mystery man. His breath left him as his once best friend, Haruka Nanase, stood at his door, a bag in one hand, drenched head to toe from the relentless rain.

"Haru?"  
~~~~

Mako led Haru into the house, getting him a towel and some dry clothes to change into. It had been at least two years since they had seen each other, so Mako could only wonder why he has shown up at his house in the middle of the night, in one of the worst storms of the winter.

Haru hadn't said much since he came into the house. Only a soft greeting of "Hey, Makoto. It's been a while," and a soft "Thanks," after receiving the change of clothes. Makoto had harbored feelings of anger towards Haru, but mainly towards his old friend, Rin Matsuoka. It was Rin's fault that Haru had stopped talking to the swim team, and it was his fault Makoto hadn't seen Haru in two years. After going back to his post-Australian self and only talking to Haru, giving him the ultimatum of his love forever, or his teammates, Haru chose Rin. It tore through Makoto's heart like a ton of daggers, watching Haru throw him, Nagisa and Rei away like that. He knew why Haru had done it, however. He knew Haru had had feelings for Rin since middle school, and who was Makoto to come between people in love? He knew what it was to love someone, and then he experienced heartbreak when that someone chose Rin over him.

Out of all the things he expected, seeing a large bruise forming against Haru's cheekbone was not one of them. Now that Mako had gotten him into a lit room, he could see the purple standing out against his beautiful, pale skin. Anger coursed through him, knowing that the bruise was most likely a product of Rin. Keeping his anger hidden, he took a long look at Haru. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." Haru replied, lowering his head as to not make eye contact with Makoto. It wasn't that he was afraid; he just didn't know what Mako was thinking at the moment. It was a stupid idea to come to him after two years of radio silence, but he didn't think about it until he had seen Mako standing in the doorway, a look of pure shock and confusion on his face.

Makoto nodded and began making the tea. He kept silent, not sure of what to say at this point. He poured a cup of tea and handed it off to Haru before pouring himself one. He turned towards Haru, noting as Haru took a sip of the hot tea, that the ring that once graced his finger was missing. Mako was the first to break the silence. "Are you going to tell me why you showed up at my home at four in the morning, in the middle of a storm?"

Haru sighed, "I left Rin. I.. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. But I needed to get out of there. I'm sorry. I know it's been a while. I can go if you want me too.." He trailed off, running his fingers through his dark locks.

Mako let out a quiet, humorless laugh. "I won't shoo you away. Not in this weather. Why don't we finish our tea and then get some rest? We can talk more about this in the morning." Haru nodded and drank some more of the hot drink, feeling his body warm up from it. After about five more minutes of semi-awkward silence, Mako led Haru to his room, telling him that he could stay in there and that he'd be in the guest room if he needed anything. Haru settled down into bed, and as Mako went to walk out, his hand was caught by Haru's.

"Stay. Please. I don't want to be alone." Haru begged. Makoto's facial expression softened from stoic to a soft, sad smile. Silently, he laid in the bed next to Haru, keeping his eyes on hum as he closed his eyes. Only when he heard the labored breathing that meant Haru had fallen asleep did he close his eyes and let the tiredness wash over him, pulling him back to a steady sleep.

(A/N: Okay I know that was kind of bad, but bear with me, I am just a lowly sixteen year old girl who can't write to save her life. Let me know what you think?)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Chapter 2 coming up! Wow thanks for the positive feedback guys omg. It feels really great just knowing that people are reading my story and liking it. So thank you, really. Okay, this chapter has a little bit of violence, but it'll be right at the beginning, so it'll be easy to skip if you don't want to read it. It's just going to be Rin beating on Haru a bit. So there's some slight OOC Rin, mainly cause I don't think he'd ever intentionally hurt one of the boys! So here we go (: )

Disclaimer: Again, sadly, I don't own Free!

It Has Always Been You

Chapter 2

(**VIOLENCE STARTS AFTER THIS**)

_Rin came home, crashing in through the door, completely wasted. Haru was woken from the sudden loud noise, and went downstairs to investigate. His expression drew cold and angry as he noticed it was Rin in one of his drunken rampages. "Again, Rin? Really? Do you not remember what happened last time?" Haru scolded, the memory of the last time Rin came home drunk now fresh in his mind. He had some scars left from where broken glass had marred with his once perfect skin. Rin just laughed bitterly._

"_Lighten up, babe. I just had a little bit." Rin walked over to Haru, pressing a kiss against his lips. Haru pushed him back forcefully, the taste of the alcohol on his breath making him nauseous. Haru had never been one for drinking. Rin just scowled at Haru and grabbed his wrist, gripping it tightly. Haru tugged his arm away from Rin. _

"_I think you need to go upstairs and lay down." He ordered. Rin just laughed and shook his head. Haru could tell that Rin was far passed any point where he'd listen to him. Rin had a tendency to lash out when drunk, but he'd only punched the wall and thrown a few glass cups before, never had he hit Haru. But that was about to change. "Rin, just go upstairs." Haru sighed. He was way too tired to deal with this right now. _

"_I think you need to calm down." Rin grabbed Haru by his waist and pulled him against him. Haru groaned and pushed back away from him. Rin growled and shoved Haru against the wall, placing his hands next to his head._

"_Will you cut it out already? Fuck." Haru pushed Rin away from him again so that his breath wouldn't ghost over Haru's face, adding to the nausea that was already there. Rin snapped then, his fist colliding with Haru's ribcage, a volt of pain shot up the side of his body after the initial blow. Another hit was delivered to his cheek and after that, he fell to his knees. Rin didn't stop until Haru found the strength to stand. Although he didn't want too, he cupped Rin's cheeks and kissed him forcefully, getting Rin to finally stop._

(**END VIOLENCE**)

Haru awoke with a start, a cold sweat drenching his body. He was shaking and breathing heavily. He jumped and almost fell off the side of the bed when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

"Calm down, Haru-chan. It's just me." Makoto whispered softly into his ear, his hand rubbing up and down Haru's back lightly and soothingly. Haru felt himself relax into Makoto, his eyes falling shut as he breathed a sigh of relief. He had missed the comfort that Mako brought to him. Every day for the past two years, he wondered why he had chosen Rin, and he thought that his question was answered with every loving glance, touch or kiss. Haru had always felt like something in his life was missing, and now, sitting in Mako's room, with the said man's arms wrapped around him, he suddenly knew what he had been missing all along. "Are you alright?" Mako asked, voice heavy with concern.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Haru sighed, rubbing his eyes. Bad dreams were just a reminder of the hell he had been living, and he had them constantly. He definitely enjoyed having Mako to hold him after instead of Rin, who was the sole reason for the nightmares. He had never told Rin about what happened in the dreams, and Rin never asked. He tried not to look disappointed as Makoto's arms left him. Haru sunk back under the blanket. "Sorry for waking you." He whispered and wrapped his arms around himself. As he fell back asleep, he felt an arm wrap around his waist, holding him gently. For the first time in months, he fell asleep with a what could only be defined as a smile on his face.

It was one in the afternoon when Haru woke up again, this time to an empty bed. He got up and made his way downstairs quietly, stopping when he heard Makoto's voice. He felt bad for eavesdropping, but he had heard his name, and couldn't help but wonder who Mako was talking to.

"… at four in the morning," Mako paused, "I don't know. He said he left Rin, but not why. He has a pretty nasty bruise on his cheek." He whispered into the phone. Haru quietly sought out the bathroom to get a look at his face. He had totally forgotten that Rin had hit him last night. He winced as he looked at the purple and blue mark. It stood out due to his pale skin, making it look a lot worse than it actually did. Haru splashed his face a few times with cool water, and then made his way back to the kitchen. Mako saw as he walked in and quickly whispered into the phone that he had to do. He hung up and looked over at Haru. "Sleep well? I made you some mackerel. That's still your favorite, right?" He laughed nervously, sliding his fingers through his hair. Haru just nodded, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

They sat down and ate, not talking much. After they had finished, Mako stood an gathered the dishes, taking them to the kitchen. Once the dishes were washed and stored in their rightful place, Mako returned to where Haru was. He sat facing him and cleared his throat.

"I think it's time we talk, Haru."

(A/N: Okay chapter 2 done! I know the violence scene is really stupid, but let's just say Rin doesn't like rejection. Especially from Haru and while he's drunk. I felt so bad writing that! My baby Haru should never be hurt ): But yay! I probably won't update as soon as I did with 3 as I did with this chapter, mainly cause I have no idea what to write for chapter 3. So I hope you enjoyed!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Free! so let's stop reminding me.

It Has Always Been You

Chapter 3

_Two Years Ago_

_It was raining, hard. Swim practice had been cancelled due to the bad weather. Instead, the boys opted for a movie day at Haru's home. Rei and Nagisa had left early, leaving Mako and Haru alone. They were perfectly used to being alone with each other, so they sat in a comfortable silence, watching some stupid rom-com. Haru had been acting weird all day, but Makoto didn't want to bring it up and risk upsetting Haru. Mako could tell when the boy had something troubling on his mind. He knew Haru would tell him sooner or later, but he was not prepared for the words that were going to come out of Haru's mouth at all._

"_Rin asked me to move in with him after graduation. We'll be moving to Tokyo." Haru blurted out in a soft tone. Mako looked over at him, a small, forced smile on his face. He had known that Haru and Rin had had feelings for each other, but he couldn't understand why Haru would still be interested in Rin as he transformed back into the immature, anger ridden boy he was after his return from Australia. _

"_That's.. Wow. That's great, Haru. I'm happy for you." Makoto lied. In actuality, it felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. The next bit of information that Haru was going to tell him would hurt even more._

"_I don't think we can continue talking after graduation, Mako. Rin isn't so sure that this, friendship, will benefit me any longer." Haru had tried to phrase it in the best way possible, but there was really no way he could sugar coat this. Mako's face turned to a deep frown, his eyes swimming with confusion and distress. _

"_What do you mean, Rin doesn't think our friendship will benefit you? Are you kidding me, Haru? You guys aren't even living together yet! You're just going to let him push you around?" Makoto stood up, anger mixing with the feeling of heart-break and total betrayal. He stared at Haru, his fingers running through his hair, disheveling it. "Please, please tell me you're not serious right now." Mako tried to stay calm, but he flinched inwardly as his voice cracked at the end of his sentence. He could feel his eyes starting to burn with unshed tears, but he blinked them back. He didn't want to cry in front of Haru. _

"_Makoto, please. I'm so sorry." Haru stood, placing his hand against Mako's arm. Haru flinched as Mako smacked his hand away. Makoto stood there for a moment, just staring at Haru. Finally, he just shook his head._

"_Let's make this easier for you and your little boyfriend and just stop talking, as of now." Makoto fled as fast as he could grab his jacket and put his shoes on. Haru chased after him into the storm, calling his name, begging him to come back so that they could talk. His attempts were ignored, and he just stood there in the rain, watching Makoto go, feeling like the worst person in the world._

_**/**_**End flashback/**

The events of when they last talked and what followed often crossed Makoto's mind. He had quit the swim club, forcing the team to have to disband. He and Haru no longer talked, but he caught Haru staring at him with his unreadable expression multiple times. Makoto started skipping school, claiming to be sick. In reality, he was sick; heart sick. He missed his best friend, the one person he had loved for the longest time. He was nothing to him now. Makoto had lost weight and was failing classes. To this day, he knows that the only reason he managed to get his grades and health up in time for graduation was because of Rei, Nagisa and his family. He owed it all to them. After graduation, he moved into his own place, working part-time as a fire-fighter and going to college. He still saw Rei and Nagisa often, having kept in touch with them after they moved to Tokyo so Rei could attend college there.

Makoto stared at Haruka, though not too intently. He was waiting for Haru to explain, one; why he had shown up at his house at four in the morning, two; why he left Rin, and three; why there was a massive bruise on his cheek. Mako felt that questions two and three have something to do with each other, and he was hell-bent on finding that out.

"Haru-chan, you're going to have to talk to me at some point. We're not leaving this table until you do." Makoto didn't want to be harsh, but he wasn't backing down either. He wanted answers. He deserved them, after two goddamn years of torture. Haru sighed and looked down at his lap, messing with the pajama pants he was wearing.

"It started about, nine months ago." Haru whispered. He sounded so small and weak, and he hated it. He knew it was good to get it out though. "He had come home in a rage, convinced I was cheating on him, which I wasn't. And he just got mad, saying I was lying, until he finally snapped." Haru looked up at Makoto briefly, looking away as he saw the sadness in his eyes. There was something else there, something Haru couldn't figure out. He continued on, telling Makoto about each incident and how bad it was. Haru didn't cry, but his voice was thick with emotion and unshed tears were in his eyes the whole conversation. Makoto didn't talk much, just listened and let it sink in. "And last night, I just couldn't stay there anymore. After he went to bed, I quietly packed my things and just left. I didn't realize where I was even going. It's like I was on auto-pilot, and then the next thing I know, you're there, just standing in the doorway, shocked like you'd seen a ghost." Haru shook his head softly and wiped under his eyes.

It was a lot to take in. All he could think is that while he'd been living his own personal hell, Haru had it worse. Both had been hurt by someone they love, but Haru's will forever be a scar on his memory, no matter how much time passes.

"Haru.." Makoto reached over and took Haru's hand in his own, holding it tightly. "You should have come sooner. God, he's such an asshole." Mako frowned. He was beyond angry. He was positively livid. The thought of someone hurting Haru made his blood boil. Haru sighed and put his forehead against the table.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, Makoto." Haru finally broke, sobbing into his arm. Makoto moved next to him and wrapped his arms around him gently, holding him close, whispering soft affirmations that he was okay now until Haru calmed down.

It had been two weeks since Haru had shown up. It hasn't been the easiest. Haru wakes up every night due to nightmares, but Makoto is always there to hold him until he falls back asleep. When Makoto isn't working or doing school work, he's on the phone with a mystery person, most likely talking about Haru. Haru desperately wants to know who it is that Mako talks to almost daily, but he doesn't want to pry.

"Alright. See you then!" Makoto hangs up, a large smile on his face. Haru's curiosity is building, but he figures that whoever is coming is Makoto's business and he doesn't want to intrude on that.

It isn't until three days later that Haru found out who Mako was sharing all those hushed phone calls with. Haru was lying on the couch while Makoto was showering and getting ready for dinner. His laziness was interrupted by an enthusiastic knocking on the door. Mako called down from the stairs, asking him to get it, so reluctantly he got up and opened the door, only to be wrapped in a bear hug by one Nagisa Hazuki. He groaned as the hug got tighter, some of his worse bruises that were still there, screaming in pain.

"Nagisa! Let the poor kid go." Rei scolded softly, placing his hand against his boyfriends shoulder. Makoto laughed softly at the scene, standing behind them. Nagisa let Haru go, but kept his arm linked in his. "Sorry, Haru-chan. I just got kind of excited." Rei laughed softly, watching them.

"No, it's fine. And drop the –chan, Nagisa." Haru rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. It had been two years since Haru dropped them on their asses and now, Nagisa is acting like nothing happened. He's grateful, but he knows that if someone had done that to him, he'd be furious.

"Ah, come on guys. We should go, our reservation is soon." Makoto said, grabbing his jacket. Haru slipped his jacket on, and then they left the house, walking to the restaurant. Haru stayed close to Makoto, listening to the chatter between the three boys, not talking much. Rei and Nagisa were going to be staying with them for a week, and Haru thought that this was going to be a very awkward week. But, nothing made him feel better than being surrounded by his old teammates.

(A/N: Longest chapter yet. Yay for Rei and Nagisa! They were who Makoto was talking to, if you didn't get it. I didn't make it that clear haha. Chapter four may not be up for a bit because I have school work to do before I start again in two weeks. I hope you guys like it! I might do some Rin in the next chapter. Not so sure yet.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: We get some Rin in this chapter! More notes at end of chapter)

Disclaimer: Free! does not belong to me.

It Has Always Been You

Chapter 4

It's been three weeks since Haru left. Rin has been a total mess. He scared away the one person he'd ever loved. He's tried calling and texting Haru, but he hasn't been answered once. He doesn't even know where he went. His mind immediately jumped to Makoto, but they hadn't talked in years. Because of Rin. He knew this was his entire fault. He misses Haru more than anything. He needs to win him back. He'll stop at nothing to get his boyfriend back into his arms.

Haru was lying on the couch in the place he now called home. He felt safe, for once. It's been two years since he felt like this. He knew what was happening. He was slowly falling for Mako. While the feelings had been there before he chose Rin, he had ignored them, convinced they were only one-sided. He saw the way Makoto looked at him, now, however. While everyone else around him looked at him with pity and sadness in their eyes, Makoto looked at him with pride and, no doubt about it, love. Makoto was proud of him. He constantly told him how strong he was, how not many people could've survived through the pain of being hurt by someone they thought loved him.

Haru had thought he was done with seeing Rin. He thought that when he didn't reply to any messages, Rin would get the picture. Apparently, not. A knock came on the door, disrupting Haru's peace. He got up and walked to the door, glancing through the peep hole. He froze as he saw who was on the other side. Hesitantly, he opened the door.

"Rin.." He mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact. He desperately wished the Makoto was home. He wasn't ready to face Rin, not by himself at least. "Come in." Haru stepped to the side and gestured for Rin to come in. Rin stepped in and looked around as Haru closed the door. "Why are you here?" Haru demanded, giving Rin a cold stare.

Rin sighed, looking back at Haru. "I miss you, baby. These three weeks have been _hell_ without you." He reached his hand out to caress Haru's cheek. The second his hand touched Haru's face, Haru flinched away. Rin looked wounded, dropping his hand back to his side. "I'm sorry. God. I just miss you, so much. I hate that I hurt you. I feel so terrible about it." He looked at Haru, who stayed silent. "Please say something.." Haru just stared at the ground. Next thing Haru knew, he was pinned against the wall and Rin's lips were on his, kissing him fiercely. Haru whined and put his hands on his shoulders, trying to push him away. Little did they know, Makoto was about to walk through the door.

Mako had gotten off work early, happy to be able to go home and be with Haru. He was improving, and Makoto saw it. He was glad that Haru was opening up, talking to him more. They'd caught up on everything over the last two years, and there were no hard feelings harbored between them. He got to the house and immediately knew something was off. There was an unfamiliar car parked outside. He shrugged it off as nothing, thinking it must have been someone at the neighbors. He walked into the house, looking down as he slipped his boots off. "Haru, I'm—" Looking up, he saw Rin and Haru, in what looked like a passionate kiss. Rin finally gave up and let Haru push him off, keeping his head down with a smirk smeared across his face.

"Makoto, this isn't what it looks like. He- I-" Haru was at a loss for words. Feeling like he was going to be sick, Haru pushed past Rin and ran to the bathroom, unsuccessfully trying to keep his sickness at bay. Rin just snickered, picking his head up to smirk at Mako.

"Little knight in shining armor, eh?" Rin remarked. Mako clenched his fists, trying to stay calm. He didn't know what to believe about Haru right now, but seeing Rin made his blood boil. Especially in his house, kissing someone he definitely didn't deserve.

"I think you need to leave, right now." Mako hissed out through clenched teeth. He had never felt angrier in his life than right now. Rin just shook his head, letting out a bitter laugh.

"He'll come back to me, we both know it." Rin smirked. "He's naïve. I show him the love he craves. It's just a matter of time." He laughed and walked past Mako, hitting his shoulder with his. It took every shred of self-control Makoto had to not turn around and punch Rin. It wasn't until fifteen minutes after Rin left that Haru finally came out. Makoto had left a bit after Haru came out, just saying he need time to breathe. Haru felt terrible for what happened. He can't help but wonder what would've happened if Makoto hadn't walked in at that time. Would Haru have left with Rin? Of course, he still loved him. But it was a deranged, sick kind of love, and Haru knew that. How could he possibly love someone who had hurt him so much? And then Makoto was here. He was perfect, and practically everything Haru had ever dreamed. Haru was so confused, so he did what he knew best. He put on his swimsuit and sunk into a warm bath, letting the water calm his nerves.

Makoto went out for a drink with Rei, the one person he could confide in and know he'd get no bullshit back. They were sat up in their favorite little bar, Makoto nursing his third drink. He felt bad for leaving Haru at home alone, especially after Rin was there, but he knew he needed to let himself calm down, or he'd take out his anger on Haru. While Makoto was never a physical person, he was very verbal, especially when he was angry.

"God, Rei, I don't know what to do anymore. I love him so much, but he's still all about Rin. I know that's all he can think about. And that kiss looked pretty fucking real to me." Mako gushed, taking a long sip of his drink afterwards. Rei just looked at him and frowned, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"You've just got to tell him, Makoto. He's never going to know how you truly feel if you keep it locked in." Rei looked up at Mako, pursing his lips a bit. "And drinking won't help either of you, so don't make this a habit." Makoto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know, I know. And you're right. I just need to man up, and tell him how I feel." Mako smiled slightly and then frowned, letting out a whine. "How am I supposed to do that?" They spent the next ten minutes just discussing ways for Makoto to let Haru know. He ultimately decided on just sitting the boy down and talking to him—much to Rei's dislike, because that confession was much less beautiful than his other, extravagant ideas. They parted from the bar, Makoto thank him profusely and telling him to tell Nagisa he said hello.

Makoto got home as fast as he could. He came into the house and slipped his shoes off, calling out for Haru. Frowning when he got no reply, he went around the house, looking for him. He couldn't find him anywhere, so he assumed he just went out for a bit. While making his way to his bathroom, a paper on the bed caught his attention. He walked over, and found it was a note from Haru. As he read it, he felt his heart breaking into pieces again.

"_I've gone to Rin's. Not sure how long I'll be there, but I needed to talk things out with him. Thanks. For everything._

_-Haru"_

(A/N: Don't hate me! I needed something to stretch the fic out few chapters, because I was running out of ideas and I didn't want to end it so soon! I promise there will be a happy ending. There will be Rin x Haru in the next chapter, obviously. It will be flashbacks mainly, for their part. Some fluffy and maybe some a little darker. Might add a snippet of smut. But thanks to everyone following my story! You guys are the reason, I'm continuing on with this! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next couple will probably be out next week! After that, I start school (August 5th) so I won't be able to write much, but hang in there and stay with me! Okay, enough of this long authors note. Love you guys!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: See end of chapter for notes. Slight violence in this chapter, nothing too bad though.)

Disclaimer: Don't own Free!

It Has Always Been You

Chapter 5

"_Haru, I'm in love with you. Leave with me after graduation. We can move away from this stupid town, go to Tokyo. Live a good life together, what do you say?" Rin smiled and waited for his response._

Haru can't help but wonder what would've happened if he had said no to Rin those years ago. Where would he be? Who would he be with? _"Makoto."_ The voice in his head said. He'd been thinking a lot over the past week he'd been back at Rin's. It was all too much. He loved Rin, but was it enough to make him stay? How long did he have before he became Rin's punching bag again? He looked down at the ring he was absentmindedly messing with. His chest ached. This ring was supposed to be Rin's promise to love him forever, cherish him and never hurt him. Rin had broken his promise. Haru wasn't sure he could stay here anymore, torturing himself with flashbacks.

"_I know you're fucking him!" Rin shouted at Haru. He had Haru pinned against the wall, positively fuming. "I'm not fucking stupid. I can see you guys flirt!" Haru pushed at Rin's shoulders, dislodging him enough to slip away._

"_What the hell are you talking about? The only person I'm sleeping with is you, Rin." Haru crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. He tried to stay calm, not wanting to add to Rin's anger. Rin was being absolutely ridiculous. Haru would never cheat on him, and he knew that. It wasn't the first time Rin had been rough with him, but he wasn't expecting to be shoved against the wall, Rin gripping his chin tightly. He'll admit, it hurt. Rin was muscular so his grip wasn't exactly the most gentle. _

"_This would be a lot easier if you would just stop lying to me!" Rin yelled. Haru just closed his eyes and shook his head as well as he could. He winced as Rin's fist made a decent sized hole in the wall next to his head, and was just glad the fist wasn't turned on him this time._

Haru sighed and laid back on the bed, closing his eyes. The past week had been uneventful. Rin went out the first night and got drunk, coming back smelling like someone who wasn't him or Haru. Shows how much he actually missed him. Haru just sat around the house all day, trying to remember the good things about their relationship, ones that might lead to any reason for him to stay. He'd wasted two years of his life with Rin, so he was willing to make it work, but he just couldn't think of anything that would prompt him staying. The bad outweighed the good.

Sending out a quick text to Makoto, Haru got up and started packing all the things he had left behind.

"_If I'm still welcome, I'd like to come home. Just let me know._

_-Haru"_

Makoto was glad his work kept him busy, or this last week would have been torture. He missed Haru and the thought of him going back to Rin just made Mako sick thinking about it. He was thankful for Rei and people at his work. They'd done all they could to cheer him up. Today was Makoto's day off, so he opted to sleep in before he went to lunch with Rei and Nagisa. He'd woken up about an hour before they were supposed to go to lunch, so he stayed in bed for a bit, just lying and thinking. He missed Haru. He wanted to message him, find things out, but he couldn't bear it if Haru told him he wasn't going to come back. His phone chimed and his heart leaped. He took a look at the screen and sighed, realizing it was only Rei making sure they were still on for today. He sent a text confirming and then got up and decided he might as well shower and make himself look like he actually tried.

About forty-five minutes later, he was out of the house, heading for the small restaurant they were meeting up at. He stared down at his feet as he walked, and ended up running into someone, stumbling backwards.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry." He regained his balance and looked down into the eyes of Gou. He cracked a small smile. "Hey, Gou. Long time, no see." She smiled up at Makoto.

"It's totally fine. And yeah, you're right." She replied. They hadn't seen much of each other after the swim club fell through. She had graduated and moved from Iwatobi, and they hadn't heard from each other since.

"What brings you back here?" Makoto slipped his hands into his pockets. He'd always thought seeing her again would bring him anger and pain, due to her family, but now that he sees her, he can only be happy. He had missed her.

"Just came back for a little vacation. I missed the small town." She smiled softly. "How have you been?" Gou had been in constant contact with her brother over the last two years, and had heard about Haru leaving him and then coming back. Rin just happened to leave out the parts where he physically tormented his ex.

"Been a whole lot better, but hanging in there." He said with a sad smile. "How about you?" He spared a look at his watch. Five minutes until he was supposed to be at lunch. He looked back up at Gou and listened as she talked about how she was living happily with a boyfriend, enjoying big city life and going to college to be a teacher. "You know, I'm about to meet up with Rei and Nagisa for lunch, would you care to join us? I know they'd love to see you." Makoto suggests, smiling. She accepts and they head off to meet up with the boys.

Lunch was nice and catching up with Gou had been pleasant. She revealed to them that she was expecting a child and they were all very excited for her. The afternoon was good, but Makoto was more than glad to be home and be able to relax. He walked in and slipped his shoes off, tossing his phone onto the couch. He made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before going back to the living room. He plopped onto his couch and turned the tv on, flipping through channels, sort of zoned out. His phone chiming brought him back to reality. He picked it up, his heart skipping a few beats when he saw it was from Haru. Opening it, he bit back a large smile as he read that Haru was coming back. He also couldn't help but notice Haru had said "home." Did he really think of here as home? Makoto could hardly breathe. This was all surreal. He'd been sure that Haru was going to pick Rin again. As fast as his fingers could manage, he sent a text back. _"You're always welcome. See you soon."_

Haru showed up about an hour later, bags in his hands. He knocked on the door and waited, not wanting to just barge into Makoto's house. The door opened and Makoto smiled at him, offering to take his things.

"You didn't have to knock. You could've come in." He said, taking the bags from Haru even after he protested. Haru sighed in defeat and entered the house.

"I know. I just didn't want to just walk in." Haru slipped his shoes off and looked around, growing calm again. The trip over here hadn't been a pleasant one. He was anxious and wasn't sure how Makoto was going be towards him. He was scared that he'd be angry, but as he saw the smile on Mako's face, he felt the anxiousness ebb away. Makoto looked back at him.

"Why don't we go upstairs and put your stuff away, and then I think we should talk." Haru nodded, nibbling on his lip. Makoto lead the way upstairs, thinking that now was the time. He was going to tell Haru how he felt. The walk to the room seemed to drag on forever, but soon enough they were in the room. Makoto set Haru's bags down and then sat on the bed, patting next to him. Haru tried not to be nervous as he sat next to him, waiting to hear what he had to say. Makoto looked at him for a minute, hesitating a minute before finally spitting out what he had to say.

"Haru, I'm in love with you."

(A/N: Ooooh cliffhanger! What will Haru's response be? Next chapter might possibly be the last and then a nice little epilogue. I needed some way to bring Gou into the story, cause I couldn't just leave her out. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: This chapter has sexual content. Notes at end of chapter.)

Disclaimer: Don't own Free!

It Has Always Been You

Chapter 6

Makoto had always wondered what his first kiss with Haru would feel like. It was always a soft, passionate one. Not one that was heated and desperate. Not that he minded it, but he'd always imagined something slower at first. But as his lips meshed with Haru's he couldn't help but forget everything except for the beautiful boy he had in his arms. As they broke for air, his mind wandered to the last ten or so minutes.

"_Haru, I'm in love with you." The words were out of Makoto's mouth before he could stop them. Now, as they both just looked at each other, there were no words to fill the silence and with each second, Makoto felt sicker. _

"_You're.. what?" Haru mumbled, eyes wide. How could someone as amazing as Mako love someone as broken and pathetic as himself? Makoto stumbled for the words to say._

"_I'm in love with you. I have been for the longest time. The two years we spent apart were the worst of my life. I can't even begin to explain how much I missed you. Yeah, I was angry. Really fucking angry, but the second I saw you, standing outside my door, all the anger melted away." The words just tumbled out of his mouth. He couldn't even stop himself if he had tried._

_Haru just stared at him, mouth slightly agape. He got a hold of himself and breathed out, "I'm in love with you too." Makoto barely had any time to react before Haru was in his lap, kissing him fervently. _

Makoto held Haru close to him, afraid this was all a dream and that he'd just slip away from his grasp. He couldn't believe that every kiss, every touch was in fact real. He'd always thought he'd settle down with someone other than Haru. He never thought Haru would leave Rin, and that hurt him all the time. But now that he had Haru, he was determined not to let him go.

Haruka had his arms around Makoto's neck as they shared soft, languid kisses. He melted into Mako's embrace completely. It was all surreal. Two months ago, if someone asked him who he'd end up spending the rest of his life with, he would have told them Rin. If he was asked now, he'd tell them Makoto. And his answer isn't likely to change any time soon. He finally feels safe, like he doesn't have to be afraid of the person who loves him. He knows that Makoto will do anything to keep him happy, and he knows that.

It seems that now, life is looking up.

_Two Months Later_

Haru and Makoto had officially been together for a couple of months. For both of them, these had been the best two months of their lives. Haru was finally starting to smile more often. Makoto had noticed and was happier than he ever had been. They hadn't really told anyone that they were official, afraid the word would get back to Rin, and they weren't prepared to deal with that. They were happy right now, and that's all that mattered.

Lately, their relationship had gotten a bit physical, but Haru could tell Makoto was holding back. He wasn't sure why, though. Anytime he'd try to initiate anything sexual, Makoto would shy away. He _knew_ it didn't have anything to do with being shy about his body, they'd seen each other pretty much naked for their entire childhood.

That brought them to now. They were on the bed, kissing pretty heavily, when Haru reached down and rest his hand against Makoto's pants button. Makoto pulled back and bit his lip gently, reaching down to grab at Haru's wrist gently. Haru just huffed.

"What's wrong, Makoto?" He sat up and crossed his arms. "Do you not want me or something?" Haru frowned, staring at Mako. Mako stumbled for the words he needed.

"Oh god, no that's not it. That isn't it at all, babe. I just, I don't want to rush this." Makoto grabbed his hands and kissed him deeply. "I want you. So bad, Haru." Haru gave his hands a soft squeeze and leaned in, his mouth next to his ear.

"Prove it." He purred into Mako's ear, kissing him hard afterwards. Makoto's resolve broke as he tugged Haru's hips against his, kissing him with raw need. It had been a few months since Mako had last been with someone and the fact that it was Haru beneath his fingers, his muscled body moving in sync with Makoto, just made this whole experience so much better. Haru pulled back just enough to hastily tug his and Makoto's shirt off before he was attacking Mako's neck with searing kisses. Makoto moaned at the feeling and let his head fall back, exposing his throat. Mako shifted his body, causing his and Haru's clothed erections to slide against each other, pulling a moan from Haru's throat.

Makoto slid Haru's pants off, tossing them somewhere behind him. Next went Haru's boxers and he let out a sigh of relief as he was rid of the cotton cage. Haru let out a low groan as Makoto took his length into his hand, stroking it slowly. Makoto stroked from base to tip, swiping his thumb against the slit, smearing the bead of fluid down onto Haru's shaft, all the while, Haru was squirming and moaning, pleading for Makoto to just fuck him already.

Makoto chuckled and grabbed a bottle of lube, coating one of his fingers. Haru laid back and spread his legs, looking up at Mako with eyes darkened by lust. Mako bit back a moan as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Haru's easing one finger into his tight heat. Haru moaned into Makoto's mouth as the first finger was closely followed by a second one, working to stretch him. Haru felt like this was his first time all over again, and it was amazing to be able to experience it with someone he loved and knew loved him back. After a few minutes of Makoto's fingers, Haru was completely ready.

"Come _on_, Mako! I need you. Please." He begged, arching his hips a bit. Mako chuckled and gently took his fingers out, moving to coat himself in lube, only to be stopped by Haru's hand grabbing his wrist. Mako looked at Haru, confused until Haru took the bottle and squeezed a generous amount of liquid into his palm, reaching down to stroke it over his lover's length. Makoto let out a groan as Haru's hand worked the lube over him. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally got into position. Makoto felt like he could die from the pleasure and just sense of knowing that he and Haru were now one as he pushed into the gorgeous boy below him.

He bottomed out and forced himself to pause, not wanting to make Haru uncomfortable. Soon, he felt more than heard a soft murmur of "move" against his shoulder, uttered by Haru. Makoto began shallow, soft thrusts, but wasn't sure how long that'd keep up. The sounds slipping from Haru's mouth as Mako rocked into him just spurred Mako on. His thrusts got faster and harder, and soon the only sounds filling the room were moans and ragged breathing, accompanied by the sound of flesh hitting together.

Mako reached between them to take Haru's neglected cock into his hands, pumping it in time with his rough thrusts. He knew he was close, but forced his orgasm back, not wanting this to end. Makoto definitely wasn't a virgin, but this was the first time he really felt like it was more than just sex to him. This was him and Haru crossing into _really_ being with each other. This wasn't about the intercourse, more about the fact that he was finally, completely connected with the only person he's truly loved. As Haru pushed his hips down to meet with Mako's thrusts, Mako could tell he was drawing closer. Haru moaned loudly as Mako hit his prostate, gripping onto his shoulders. It only took a few more seconds of abuse on that bundle of nerves, and half a dozen strokes until Haru was coming in spurts across his and Mako's chest. Makoto finished not too far behind, spilling into his lover. He slowed down his thrusts, riding out both of their orgasms.

Makoto pulled out and collapsed against Haru, breathing deeply. He felt Haru drag his fingers through his damp hair and he smiled as Haru leaned down and kissed his forehead. "We made quite the mess." Haru chimed, his hand now playing with the little hairs at the base of Mako's neck. Mako hummed in agreement, chuckling softly after.

"Shall we go bathe?" Mako asked, knowing Haru would never turn it down.

They lay in bed together after the bath, Makoto's arms wrapped tightly around Haru, their foreheads pressed together. They stayed in beautiful silence, just drinking in the relaxation. Neither could think of a time that they were happier. They were finally where they belonged. No matter what happened, or where they went, home to them would from now on be defined as the others loving arms. They shared soft, loving kisses for the remainder of their waking time together. Right before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Makoto whispered, "Hey, Haru. I think I like making messes with you."

(A/N: I'm sorry it's been a few weeks. I started school last week and homework has kept me busy! Next chapter will be the last one (oh no) but I do plan on starting a drabble fic in the near future! It will be of ALL my free ships, and not just MakoxHaru. So get ready for that! But please read and review and I hope you enjoy this chapter and my terribly written smut. Thanks for reading!)


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue Part 1

(A/N: Last chapter! My baby is finally done. I wish I could've stretched it out longer, but I just didn't have any more ideas, so here it goes. I will be starting my drabble fic soon, so look for that? Thanks for reading guys!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Free!

It Has Always Been You

Chapter 7: Epilogue

/\\\

_Two Years Later_

Makoto was nervous. He was visibly shaking. So for that reason, he couldn't be happier that he was alone at the moment. Haru would know something was wrong. You don't just not notice your boyfriend of two years having a mental breakdown. But, Haru _wasn't_ here. And wouldn't be for another two days. Makoto missed him, so much. He was glad he got away to visit his parents, however. Mako didn't know how long it had been since Haru had seen them. Things between Haru and Makoto had been a little strained the weeks leading up to Haru's departure. They'd gotten in a few fights and it just made for bad energy. Makoto was worried about him though. That's all it was. Rin had been trying to get back into Haru's life, which pissed Makoto off and stressed Haru out and it just caused tension between the couple. So, Makoto decided it was the best decision to ship Haru off to his parents for a well needed vacation.

Which brought them to now. Makoto sat in a booth at a local restaurant, waiting for Rei and Nagisa to get there. He snorted as he thought to himself, _"We won't be late this time, my ass." _ The last three times they had made lunch or dinner plans, the two were late. Couldn't they ever be punctual? He slid his hand into his pocket, his fingers closing around the felt box that held what he hoped would be his future.

The sound of the bell being hit as the front door to the building rang out and the pitter patter of small feet came running towards Makoto with the excited yell of, "Uncle Mako!" Makoto smiled and scooped up the young child, holding her in his arms as her fathers joined them. "Hey guys! You're finally here!" Mako joked, hugging Nagisa and side hugged Rei, who was holding their other child, the baby boy. "Shall we sit? I've got something I need to talk to you guys about." They nodded and all took a seat at the table.

/\\\

Haru had enjoyed his stay with his parents, but he was glad to be going home to his Makoto. He felt bad. The weeks before he left hadn't been too great for them. He knew they were going to be fine, but he still felt terrible about the way he'd been to Makoto. He didn't deserve it, not after everything he's done for Haru. Just two more days, and then everything would be normal.

Except for the fact that Rin s_till_ won't leave him alone. He wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't give up. But that means he'll be trying for the rest of his life, because Haru didn't plan on leaving Mako. Especially not for Rin. He did it once and realized it was the worst mistake of his life. Now he was living with the best decision of his life and he couldn't be happier. The past two years had been the best ones of his life. Makoto was now working full time at the fire-station and Haru had secured himself a position as a coach at the swim club. He loved teaching the kids, and saw so much of himself in them. He was glad to get back to the club, too. He'd heard that the kids missed him, and he missed them as well.

For the past two weeks, when he was just alone, thinking, he often thought of what Makoto was doing. He was either working or watching their adorable niece and nephew, Chouko and Kouhei. Rei and Nagisa's daughter was one and a half and their son eight months old. They had adopted them, and they were the picture perfect family. Haru smiled inwardly as he thought about Makoto as a father. He'd be so amazing. He couldn't wait to reach that point in their relationship, which lead him to thinking about when it'd actually happen. He didn't want to bring it up and scare Makoto. What if he wasn't ready for it? Haru pondered on the thoughts before deciding it was time to go read a book and probably bathe. He just wanted the day and day after to pass quickly so he could finally be back in Makoto's arms.

/\\\

"Alright guys, I need to talk to you about something really important." Makoto announced after they had ordered their food. Chouko sat in his lap, coloring and chatting excitedly to her little brother who was across the table in Nagisa's embrace. Rei raised an eyebrow at Mako, smiling.

"Spit it out, Tachibana." With a bit of struggle, Makoto managed to get the box out of his pocket. He opened it and sat it on the table. Inside was a simple white gold engagement ring, with two round diamonds. It was elegant but not too much. Just the style for Haru. Nagisa gasped and let out a squeal of excitement. He grabbed the box and slipped the ring out, looking it over.

"Oh, Mako! This is so gorgeous. He's going to love it." Nagisa said, smiling. Makoto let out a nervous smile, putting the box back into his pocket after Nagisa returned the ring. The spent the rest of lunch brainstorming ways for Makoto to ask Haru, and he had finally thought of the perfect idea.

/\\\

Haru immediately knew that Makoto was hiding something when he got home from his short vacation. He was so see-through. Haru just wanted to know what he was hiding exactly. It wasn't anything bad, because he still managed to make eye contact with Haru. That was a relief. Haru just shrugged it off as he sunk into the bath, his back against Makoto's chest. He melted into his boyfriends embrace as Makoto's arms round around his waist.

"Missed you." Makoto mumbled as he peppered soft kisses against Haru's neck. A small smile graced Haru's lips, resting his hands atop Makoto's. He couldn't begin to explain how much he missed this man, and was extremely glad to be back.

"I missed you too, love." Haru turned his head just enough for his lips to slide against Makoto's. He would never get over kissing him.

It was 4 a.m. when he was woken up by Makoto gently shaking him. "Haruuu.. Wake up baby." Haru groaned and buried his face further into his pillow. He didn't have work tomorrow and just wanted to sleep in. What the hell was Makoto doing? After more persistence from Makoto, he sat up and whacked him gently with his pillow.

"I'm up. It's four in the morning," he managed around a yawn, "why are you waking me up?" He looked over at his crazy partner and noticed he was fully dressed. Was he going to try and drag Haru outside? It was fucking cold, and Haru was cranky.

"Just get up and dress warm. I promise this will be worth it." Haru reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. He settled on wearing one of Makoto's old sweatshirts. He always felt warmer in them for some reason. He still could help but feel bitter towards Makoto as they left the house, the cold already nipping at his nose. He hated the winter. He hated that we couldn't swim. He just genuinely didn't like the cold.

It seemed like they were just walking around aimlessly until they came upon the pool of their old high school. Haru didn't know how Makoto had managed to get a key, but he was more concerned with why they were at a pool, at four in the morning, in the dead of winter. Makoto took his hand and lead him to the edge of the pool, staring out over the water, eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"This pool holds a lot of our memories, you know." Makoto whispered, breaking the silence that one surrounded them. "Some bad, but most are good. I think this is where I first really realized that I loved you." Makoto didn't look at Haru as he talked, he just continued to stare out over the undisturbed water. Haru, however, had his gaze focused on his boyfriends face, mouth slightly agape, his breath coming out in white little clouds. They stayed there for a bit longer, reminiscing, before Makoto tugged on Haru's arm a bit, walking out of the pool area. "Only a couple more places, Haru, and then we can go home." Haru nodded and followed Makoto.

The next place they ended up, was the swimming club. They didn't go inside this one, but instead sat at the front doors, holding each other. "Where we spent most of our childhood, bonding and growing closer than we ever had before." The swimming club brought back bad memories, as this is where he and Rin had also grown closer. Trying hard, Haru pushed those bad thoughts out of his head and listening to Makoto talk about his fondness for the club, all the highlights of their childhood that Haru hadn't forgotten, but hadn't thought about in a long time. When his joints were aching from the cold, he asked Mako if they could return to the house now. "Just one more stop. Then we can go home." Makoto stood and helped Haru to his feet.

Haru spared a look at Makoto, noticing the nervousness in his expression. _What in the world is he nervous about?_ Haru asked himself. Why had Makoto insisted that they do this in the middle of the night? Couldn't it have waited until the morning? Mako had taken him to both pools they spent their time at, where too next? It had to be connected in some way.

It finally made sense to Haru as they neared the little playground on which Makoto had asked Haru to join the swim club with him. These had been the places where they'd made the most memories, where they became who they were. The struggles and highlights over the years were because of these three places. But why had Makoto wanted to visit them? What did he have planned? Haru tried to figure it out, but he just couldn't. Makoto opened the gate to the playground and walked over to the old slide. Makoto turned to face Haru and Haru made a mental note that this was the first time all evening that Makoto actually made eye contact with him.

"This is where we started a large chapter in our lives, Haru." Makoto started. "Here, holds more value to me than anywhere else, I think. Without me asking you to join the swim club in that moment, who knows where we'd be. I guess my point is, the swimming clubs have come to an end for us. It was a great part of our lives, but right now, here, I want to start another chapter with you." Makoto held Haru's hand tightly as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the small, felt box. Haru felt his eyes grow wider as he looked at the box. "Haruka Nanase, you hold the key to my heart. You're the one I love, and I don't think I'd ever be able to go on in life if I were to lose you. So, I guess what I'm asking is, Haru, will you marry me?" Makoto opened the box, and inside it held the ring. Haru was speechless. He just looked down at the ring, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Makoto…"

/\\\

(A/N: And cliffhanger! I've decided to spilt this into two parts, because it would have taken forever to write had I not! This is the longest chapter of the fic yet! [Yay!] I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be out, school is keeping me really busy right now, and I won't be writing much this weekend due to a con I'm going too. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!)


	8. Authors Note

(A/N: I know, I'm a bad person. It's been a bit since I updated and I'm experiencing a terrible case of writer's block. As soon as a fantastic idea pops into my head for the final chapter of this fic, I will complete it! The finale chapter can't be terrible, now can it? I again, apologize for the delay in update. I'm extremely busy with school. It's crazy. But, I'll have this finished as soon as possible. Until then!)


End file.
